


Пьянящий запах

by Crazy_Feliks



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Drama & Romance, Feelings, Fluff, M/M, Omega Verse, Romance, Swearing, Teen Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:08:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25588036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Feliks/pseuds/Crazy_Feliks
Summary: Горячие губы медленно прошлись вдоль тонкой шеи, слегка прихватив её зубами. Кадык нервно дёрнулся от этого прикосновения. Алые глаза жадно посмотрели в ярко-зелёные, пытаясь по ним высчитать каждую эмоцию.- Боишься?- Нет. Уже нет.Пряный сигаретный дым медленно заполнял лёгкие.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Kudos: 15





	Пьянящий запах

Каждый день чёртов Риддл вертел своим змеиным хвостом перед альфами. Каждый день Гарри думал, что сорвётся и впечатает, пусть и хрупкий, кулак в его ухмыляющееся, лощёное лицо аристократа, к хренам разбив ему полные, по-блядски алые губы или сломав тонкий, изящный нос.

Но вот шёл уже седьмой год его личного безумия, а нежное лицо слизеринца маячило перед ним, так ни разу и не ударенное.

Гарри был настолько храбрым только в мыслях. На деле же он просто с ревностью пялился на Риддла пару минут, пока тот разговаривал, к примеру, с Малфоем, а потом отворачивался, вздыхал, брал себя в руки и снова начинал незаметно, как он считал, смотреть на старосту седьмого курса змеиного факультета до очередного "Малфоя", желавшего "мило" поболтать с главным нарушителем снов наследника Поттеров.

Слишком задумавшись, Гарри не заметил такого же пристального взгляда со стороны объекта своего обожания. Тёмно-синие, с редкими алыми вкраплениями глаза внимательно посмотрели на ушедшего в свои мысли гриффиндорца, слишком маленького и хрупкого даже для омеги. 

Вот уже на протяжении года Том начал замечать к себе внимание со стороны представителя противоборствующего факультета, и он мог бы понять, будь это завистливый или ненавидящий взгляд, но нет, это был интерес совсем иного рода. Ещё до того, как Риддл стал главой факультета, он ловил на себе вожделеющие взгляды альф, в конце концов, он был достаточно красив. Пожалуй, единственное, что их отпугивало - абсолютно не омежий, яркий запах элитного табачного дыма. Он будоражил, но не возбуждал. Такой аромат выдавал в нём сильного соперника для любого представителя противоположного пола. 

Этот запах подходил ему, старосте школы, предводителю слизеринцев, будущему министру магии. И нет, Том не считал, что у него слишком завышенные мечты. Он знал, что при желании в состоянии добиться этого поста. На протяжении всего обучения он привлекал всеобщее внимаение своим умом, памятью, знаниями и навыками. Его хвалили и профессора, и однокурсники, и даже их родители, ставя амбициозного омегу своим детям в пример. Риддл выгрыз себе место на вершине иерархии факультета, встал над всеми ними. Не было ни одного, кто бы осмелился вызвать его на дуэль или оспорить его авторитет. Никто из них не был ему равным в достаточной степени.

Альфы хотели его за красоту и власть, но не смели даже заикнуться об этом. На омег Тому было плевать. Большая их часть была простой серой массой, которая после школы станет штамповать таких же неинтересных для него детей.

Но этот маленький гриффиндорец взбудоражил уже его. Вначале слизеринец даже заподозрил его в желании за свой счёт подняться в глазах их небольшого закрытого школьного общества, но тот, исправно ища взгляд Тома каждую перемену, каждый урок, не подходил. Более того, когда сам Риддл поворачивался к нему, давая понять, что внимание омеги замечено, тот мгновенно отворачивался, пряча свои алеющие щёки. Это было... странно. Заставляло его в поисках подвоха следить за мальчишкой каждый день, но ничего не происходило. Только привычка отслеживать младшего омегу осталась.

Теперь уже он начал искать чужой, всё ещё заинтересованный взгляд ярко-зелёных, похожих на аваду, глаз. И каждый день всё больше понимать природу тех гляделок, что они теперь ежедневно устраивали. Омега перестал стесняться, когда Риддл смотрел на него, более того, он начал тем самым бросать ему вызов, не отворачиваясь, несмотря на всегда алеющие щёки и уши.

Мальчишка ревновал, когда Том общался с альфами. Мальчишка ревновал, когда Том общался с бетами и омегами. Его злость ощущалась почти на физическом уровне, и старшекурсник решил поиграть. Он начал специально, якобы случайно, касаться руки Малфоя при общении, слегка приобнимать Миллисенту, при этом шепча ей на ухо о том, где будет проходить встреча его маленького клуба для особенных людей. Староста более нежно улыбался Нотту, который от каждой такой улыбки был готов убить кого-угодно, лишь бы его Лорд больше так не делал. И Поттер бесился. Иногда Риддлу казалось, что он готов наброситься на него с голыми руками, лишь бы не дать общаться с кем-то кроме него. Но нет, гриффиндорец молчал, смотрел и терпел. А слизеринцу их игра начала доставлять ему удовольствие. Он с нетерпением ждал, когда маленький омега сорвётся и сам подойдёт к нему, потому что Том не собирался первым проявлять инициативу.

***

\- Может тебе стоит уже подойти к нему? - Гермиона посмотрела на него с явным сочувствием во взгляде. Её нежная рука сжала его пальцы под столом. Чёртов Риддл обнимал Миллисенту, что-то шепча ей на ухо. От этого по всему телу Гарри прокатывалась горячая волна ненависти к ней и возбуждения и ревности к Тому. 

\- Возможно, - ответил мальчик, сразу отвернувшись от возлюбленного. Смотреть на его флирт с другими причиняло ему почти физическую боль.

Поттер знал, что ему ничего не светит, знал с того самого дня, как пять минут уговаривал шляпу отправить его на слизерин только из-за того, что ему нежно улыбнулся мальчик, которого распределили чуть раньше него почти семь лет назад. Его синие глаза, его полные, алые губы снились ему с тех самых пор каждую ночь. Мокрые сны у Гарри начались в тринадцать. 

В них бледные руки сильно сжимали его хрупкое даже для омеги тело, скользили по всем чувствительным точкам, сжимали соски, мягко оглаживали живот и бока, медленно подбираясь к школьным брюкам, в которых имел обыкновение спать мальчик.

Алые губы прихватывали шею, а горячий язык мягко надавливал на неё, заставляя тихо стонать от прошивающего тело удовольствия. Гарри изгибался в немыслимых позах, лишь бы быть ближе к возлюбленному, лишь бы тот касался его ещё и ещё, вжимался в него, был с ним. 

Каждую ночь мальчик просыпался от тихого вскрика, тяжело дыша. Его сердце отбивало громкий ритм в грудной клетке, воздух тяжело проходил в лёгкие. Иногда штаны были мокрые от спермы, потому что даже ненастоящие касания объекта его любви во сне приносили ему столько удовольствия, что Гарри сходил с ума. Он почти наяву ощущал каждый укус, каждый синяк, что был оставлен Томом на его чувствительном теле. 

И всё же, это были лишь сны. Они разбивались о жестокую реальность в лице Риддла, который даже не смотрел на него. Безразличие бетонной стеной стояло между ними.

Мальчик до сих пор помнил, как тот отвернулся от него, стоило шляпе на весь зал выкрикнуть: «Гриффиндор!». Это был почти приговор. Тогда он ещё не знал, как классифицировать свои чувства, не знал, что в их первую встречу он навсегда пропал, утонул в аквамариновом взгляде равнодушных, прекрасных глаз. 

До шестнадцати лет Гарри молился всем богам, каких только знал, чтобы Том был альфой. Его, пусть и не накаченное, но крепкое тело, сильные руки и острые черты лица, его легко ощущаемая, мощная магия ненавязчиво намекали, что он будет им. Вот только судьба, видимо, решила иначе. В шестнадцать лет все проходят ритуал на выяснение своего магического пола. 

Да, у них были мужчины и женщины, но также шло разделение на альф, сильной половины общества, бет, которые ничем не отличались от обычного человека в своём анатомическом развитии, и омег, способных выносить потомство. Причём было не важно, мужчина ты или женщина, однако зачать ребёнка они могли только от альфы и при этом их всегда было меньше, чем альф и бет, вместе взятых. На весь Хогвартс в лучшем случае найдётся десять магов, которые могли бы с гордостью называть себя омегой. 

В роду Поттеров никогда не было бет: либо альфы, либо омеги. Даже они сами не знали, почему так происходит. Возможно, это было благословение магии. Отец Гарри был альфой, мать – сильной магически бетой. А он родился омегой. Нет, родители лет до семи надеялись, что он будет альфой, которые обычно сильнее физически и магически, но заметив, что размеры его тела не впечатляют мускулатурой, даже не смотря на некоторые занятия спортом, легко примирились с тем фактом, что он будет омегой. Наследник Поттеров с детства принял это знание внутри себя. 

Поэтому для него было столь важным чтобы Том, его возлюбленный, стал альфой. Для Гарри, может, ничего бы и не изменилось, будь он бетой, но подобные отношения порицались в магическом обществе. Это было своеобразным извращением, жить с тем, от кого ты не сможешь выносить ребёнка. 

Всё было даже хуже, чем омега мог представить. После прохождения Риддлом ритуала, тот оказался омегой. Его телосложение напоминало бету, магическая сила, ум и навыки – альфу. Никто не мог назвать Тома представителем «слабого» пола. Он имел звание лучшего дуэлянта школы, был старостой и главой своего факультета. И омегой.

До начала седьмого курса, весь год Гарри не мог с этим смириться. Даже запах табачного дыма, источаемый слизеринцем, от которого у него подгибались коленки, не изменился. Более того, он усилился. 

Каждая сдвоенная пара означала мокрые от смазки школьные брюки и мантия. Он не мог не дышать. Он не мог не возбуждаться. Он не мог примириться с самим собой. Никто больше не вызывал ни в теле, ни в душе такой трепет, как чёртов Риддл, хотя претенденты были. Даже Рон, его лучший друг, попытался приударить за ним, но был быстро осаждён самим Гарри и Гермионой, в которую, как они оба знали, тот позже искренне влюбился.

Ни Малфой, с его приятным запахом яблок, ни Нотт, отдающий озоном, его не привлекали, абсолютно. Да, ему было приятно их внимание, но не более того. Они не вызывали в нём желания. 

Лишь к седьмому курсу Поттер смирился с тем, что ему нравится другой омега. Шансов привлечь его больше не оставалось (какому нормальному омеге может понравится другой омега?), пока кое- что не случилось. Мальчик понял, что Том смотрит на него. Поначалу это было почти незаметно, потому - что тот не обращал внимания на него до тех пор, пока сам Гарри не начинал искать слизеринца своим взглядом. Что-то изменилось. На протяжении шести лет ему было плевать на пристальный, влюблённый взгляд сокурсника.  
С того дня гриффиндорец понял, что ему отвечают. Чем больше проходило времени, тем чаще Риддл уже сам искал его своими глубокими глазами.

Обед подходил к концу, когда Гарри, поджав губы, в очередной раз думал о том, стоит ли ему подойти к Тому. Улыбнётся ли он ему как в тот, первый раз, когда они вместе ждали распределения по факультетам. Не оттолкнёт ли его равнодушием. 

\- Иди, - Гермиона всегда знала, что у него на душе. Им не требовались слова, чтобы понять друг друга. Её тонкая рука крепко сжала его ладонь, а тёплая улыбка придала уверенности.

Даже если Том оттолкнёт его, Гарри не будет сожалеть. Ведь лучше попытаться, чем сдаться без боя, правда? 

Внутренности сжались в комок от страха, но на лице появилась уверенная улыбка. Поттер медленно встал, глубоко вздохнул. Внимательные глаза со слизеринской стороны зала смотрели прямо на него. Полные, алые губы изогнулись в нежной, поощряющей улыбке. 

Гарри сделал первый шаг.

***

В личной комнате старосты школы царил приятный полумрак, разбавляемый мерцанием нескольких свечей. На мягкой кровати, закрытой от внешнего мира тёмно-зелёным балдахином, раскинулось юное тело. Горячие руки второго юноши блуждали по более хрупкому партнёру. Он медленно, с наслаждением ласкал губами чужой рот, проникал в него языком, легко скользя по зубам, дёснам, иногда затеивал игру с другим язычком. 

Мальчик под ним тихо стонал каждый раз, когда его руки находили новое чувствительное место. Горошинки сосков давно набухли от постоянных поглаживаний и пощипываний, на хрупкой шее красовались засосы и укусы, по которым можно было проследить путь чужого, жадного рта, до самого низа, где соединялись два тела. 

Тонкие руки сжимали спину Тома, слегка царапали её от переизбытка удовольствия. Гарри понял, что сны были жалким подобием реальности. В жизни он не мог сдерживать смущающие его стоны, не мог перестать тихо поскуливать от того, как медленно в нём двигался длинный, совсем не омежий, по ощущениям, член. Его мучили удовольствием, не позволяя прикоснуться к себе даже на мгновение, чтобы облегчить сносящее его с ума возбуждение.

Сердце колотилось где-то в горле, в ушах стоял шум, а сам он дрожал от каждого чувственного прикосновения к своему телу. 

Горячие губы медленно прошлись вдоль тонкой шеи, слегка прихватив её зубами. Кадык нервно дёрнулся от этого прикосновения. Алые от возбуждения глаза жадно заглянули в ярко-зелёные, пытаясь по ним высчитать каждую эмоцию на чужом лице, затронутым смущением.

\- Боишься? - глубокий, нежный голос почти патокой проник в сознание Гарри. Боится? Чего? Он больше ничего не боялся. С того самого момента, как впервые решился подойти к тому, кто всегда был частью его души, с самого первого взгляда когда-то синих глаз.

\- Нет. Уже нет.

Пряный сигаретный дым медленно заполнял лёгкие.


End file.
